


Hey, its been a while

by CakeyFTW



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff Ball of Feels, Fluffy Ending, More chapters, Team RWBY reunion, White Rose reunion, Whooop, all da tags, first fic in a while, im sorry if this sucks, it probably will, whooooops, yaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeyFTW/pseuds/CakeyFTW
Summary: Fuck. I suck at summaries but here we go!Ruby and the rest of team RNGR have finally settled into their new lives in Mistral. After a few months of living there, a new arrival to the school causes an uproar of rumors. And these rumors are attached to none other than Weiss Schnee.orRuby gets reunited with her partner *coughs* and girlfriend, as well as the rest of team RWBY.





	1. White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y'all! This is the first fic I've written in a good while, but I'll give it my all and I hope this is good?? Enjoy!
> 
> :D

"Aww man! I totally failed the history test!" Ruby whined as she threw away her test with fifty-three percent written in bold, red letters. "Well, I guess we're test fail buddies? I studied so hard to!" Jaune said as he crumpled up his paper and tossed it into the nearest trash can. "You and me both, pal," Ruby said with a sigh. They sat at their table and soon after, Ren and Nora sat down across from them and they started to talk about how classes were going and how they did on their tests. After a few minutes of talking and eating, another team, known as Team ORNG, Oscar, Rylee, Nick, and Gabriel. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Rylee asked as they all say down. 

Rylee was a tall redhead, though her hair was short and was shaved on her right side. She had a few piercing in her ears and striking emerald green eyes. She had an alright bust, though they were nowhere near as big as Yang's were, and Ruby saw some slight curves through her navy blue shirt and her dark blue jeans. She wore black high tops with white trim and rainbow colored socks. After her, Oscar sat down. He had a head of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red crosshair symbol on it and a black leather jacket that had the same red symbol on the back. He had on a set pair of beige cargo pants that tucked into his tightly tied black combat boots. He flashed a smile at them as he sat. Across from Rylee and Oscar, Nick took a seat and Gabriel followed suit. Nick had chestnut brown hair that fell loosely in front of his chocolate brown eyes. He wore a maroon hoodie, simple blue jeans and a pair of black and red high tops. Gabriel had lime green hair that was shaved around both sides and the back of his head. His eyes were an icy blue that could pierce your soul with a simple look. His t-shirt was a dark, forest green and he had on beige cargo shorts as well as brown combat boots that were tied loosely. 

"We're good. What about you guys?" Ren asked after they had settled into their seats. "We're alright. Did you guys hear the rumors?" This time it was Oscar that spoke up. 

"Rumors?" Ruby and Jaune spoke at the same time, confusion clear in their voices.  _What rumors?_ The topic certainly peaked the team's attention and before you could blink, they were all ears and edging the other team to keep talking.

"Apparently there's this new girl. I guess people are saying she's pretty cold? She won't talk to  _anyone_ , not even her  _team_!" Gabriel spoke with excitement in his voice. "I haven't seen her yet, but I bet she's pretty, the standoffish, cold ones always are." the utter giddiness in his voice was almost sickening. "Well, she can't be that hard to find, can she? Let's go look for her! Maybe she could hang out with us?" Ruby suggested, hopefulness clear in her voice. The group nodded and they all left to find the cold, standoffish new girl.

 

"Alright, let's see. If I was a new girl with no friends, where would I hang out?" Ruby asked herself as she walked down the halls of Haven. Jaune and Rylee were at her side. 

"Let's see... she wasn't in the cafeteria, she wasn't hanging out in the halls as far as we've seen. Maybe, the library?" Rylee suggested. Jaune and Ruby nodded and they quickly changed their direction towards the library.

"Ok, let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way, and if anyone finds her, don't approach her, just contact the other two and then we can approach her together," Jaune directed the other two. Soon, they all split ways to find the mystery girl.

Ruby checked every aisle twice, and she didn't see anyone. With a loud sigh, she turned to go find her two friends and see if there was another place they could check, but as she turned, she bumped right into a mass of flesh and clothing. Books and papers flew, and Ruby ended up on the floor. "Ouch.." she muttered to herself.

"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I-" whoever was speaking stopped short, and it was quickly followed by a gasp.  _"Ruby?!"_  

Ruby's head shot up and the first thing she noticed was a pair of teary, icy blue eyes, then a scar, then a head of white long hair. "W-W-Weiss?" Ruby stuttered out, she was at a loss for words. She gave herself a quick pinch in the arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This had been too much of a devastating reoccurrence that had left her with little sleep and a broken heart. After feeling the tingling pain in her arm where she pinched herself, she felt tears rush down her cheeks. She looked closer and realized that Weiss wasn't just teary-eyed, she was sobbing silent sobs that matched pace with the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Ruby quickly threw her arms around her partner and hugged her as close as possible. They sobbed silently in the quiet library, neither wanting to speak, but both afraid of the silence. In the end, neither of them had to speak, for it was Jaune who broke the silence for them.

"Alright Rubes, I didn't find the- W-Weiss?!" His voice cracked and surprise was evident in his voice. Ruby didn't open her eyes until she felt a feather light touch on her cheek. Her eyes shot open and she realized that it was Weiss' hand that had been placed on her cheek. Ruby smiled and continued to cry, but she was reduced to hiccups and silent tears. She decided to be bold. I mean, she hadn't seen the girl she loved in almost a year, so who was going to argue with her for wanting to be bold towards Weiss?

She placed feather light kisses all around Weiss' face, lingering for only a second over her scar, before finally pressing her lips to Weiss'. There was only a slight hesitation before she could feel her partners lips moving in sync with hers. Ruby could taste the longing and desire on Weiss' lips and she was sure that Weiss could taste her own.

Before the kiss could get any more heated, a wolf whistle pierced the silent library atmosphere. They broke apart and Ruby looked to see Jaune with a blush the shade of Pyraah's hair and Rylee with an impressed look on her face. Ruby smiled at the blush on Weiss' face when she realized that they were not alone. 

"Guys, this is Weiss," Ruby began, motioning towards the girl who she had only now realized had been sitting in her lap.

"My partner."


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters Together Again! And Weiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this got a bit more attention that I assumed it would and I got a few people asking for a bit of a sequel to the White Rose reunion, so here's a Yang, Ruby, and Weiss reunion! I hope this is good and that you enjoy it!  
> (There will be a Bumblby reunion, but this needed to happen first)
> 
> :D

Yang pushed her motorcycle as hard as she could, she  _needed_ to get to Mistral. She needed to see her sister again, as well as have a bit of a talk with her for fleeing Patch with only a note for a goodbye. Yang was angry and hurt, angry at Ruby for leaving and angrier at herself for pushing her away. Sure, she had a right to be depressed, she had lost her  _arm_ , but that wasn't a good reason to push away the person closest to her. She's already lost an arm, her team, her school, her friends, her ___partner_ , the list goes on. She sure as  _hell_ was  _not_ about to add her sister to that list. So yeah, she was angry, mostly at herself, but still.

But the second her motorcycle roared into Haven's little plaza, that anger was washed away and replaced with relief. There, only 15 or so feet away, was Ruby and the four others she had left with. 

 _Wait._ She looked over the people next to Ruby. There was Jaune, Nora, Ren and... Weiss?! Yang would like to hear the story of how Weiss got here later, but for right now, it was all about Ruby. 

She hopped off of her motorcycle and sprinted towards Ruby, tackling her in a hug. "Yang!" Ruby yelled. Yang could hear the smile on her face. She squeezed Ruby until she was gasping for breath, coughing out simple sentences like, "Help!" and "Weiss...stop...laughing!" Yang gently puts down her sister, only after giving her one last squeeze for good measure. 

"God, I missed you, Rubes! How've you been?" Yang asked, smiling from ear to ear. Ruby panted for a few seconds, shot a glare at Yang, and then answered her question. "I've missed you too Yang. I've been good, also, we found Weiss!" Ruby's smile was large and infectious as she looped an arm around Weiss's waist. "Hah, looks like Rubes out grew you, Weiss! Who's the shortie now!" Yang spoke, light laughter emitting from her throat. She gave Weiss a quick hug and an, "It's good to see you, Weiss."

She pulled back and looked at the two of them with a gentle smile. Seeing the two of them together made her long for Blake to be by her side, to be able to hold her close and tight and just be  _happy_. She missed Blake, and though she had a smile on her face it didn't reach her eyes. Weiss deduced the problem in a few mere seconds. "Blake?" She asked, a sad smile on her face. Yang nodded once, nice and slow. The smile still didn't reach her eyes as she watched Weiss and Ruby interact, giving each other quick pecks on the cheek when they thought she wasn't looking. But what stung the most? The smiles on their faces as they held each other. The  _genuine_ _, loving_ smiles they gave each other. She fought to keep the tears from dripping down her cheeks until she could cry herself to sleep silently. And every night, dreams of Blake Belladonna invaded her mind and she awoke the next morning torn, not sure if she wanted to go back to sleep where she could finally see her partner again, or stay awake so she didn't have to face the sting of reality twice in one morning. She always chose the former, because any second she got to see her partner, reality or not, kept her from breaking down, even though she always did after a few weeks of the painful and vicious cycle. Yet she always chose the former, hoping that  _maybe, just maybe,_ she would wake up to find her partner's face next to hers. 

But she never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one's a little short and it's got a bitter ending, but don't fear! The Bumblby reunion will come soon, there will be tears (of joy!) and many beautiful fluffy moments, of course with a bit of angst (or should I say YANGst. lol, gotta love those puns)! Alright, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
